


A Bad Morning?

by mizuki_anne



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_anne/pseuds/mizuki_anne
Summary: Ini semua hanya tentang setelan abu-abuku yang terbaik.





	A Bad Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto (Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam fanfiksi ini)

Salahkan Sasuke kalau aku bangun terlambat pagi ini. Aku tidak ingin menjelaskannya pada kalian. Bayangkan sendiri, kenapa aku bisa tidak tidur hampir semalaman karenanya.

Pukul 08.15 dan aku punya pertemuan dengan salah satu pasienku tiga puluh menit dari sekarang. Sekuat tenaga aku singkirkan kaki dan tangannya yang membelitku di atas tempat tidur. Ini tidak menyebalkan—meski butuh tenaga ekstra—tapi kau jelas mengerti bagaimana situasiku saat ini.

Sasuke menggeliat pelan saat aku berhasil memisahkan diri dari lilitannya, berlari ke shower dan mandi secepat yang aku bisa. Dan kesialan kedua sedang menimpaku setelah mandi super kilat itu, setelan kerjaku yang berwarna abu-abu tidak kutemukan di lemari.

Merangkak kembali ke tempat tidur dengan balutan jubah mandi, aku menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke, mencoba membangunkannya.

“Sasuke! Kau lihat setelan kerjaku yang abu-abu? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya bahkan di deretan pakaianmu.”

Matanya masih terpejam, dia bergumam sesuatu dengan tidak jelas karena tubuh dan wajahnya menelungkup di atas kasur. Aku menggoncangkan bahunya dengan brutal hingga dia akhirnya menyipit, sudah hampir sadar dari tidurnya.

“Kau wangi sekali.” Dia mengendusku, hendak meraihku untuk bergabung dengannya, tapi aku segera beringsut bangkit.

“Jangan coba-coba menggodaku! Aku akan terlambat.”

Sasuke mengembuskan napas berlebihan, meraih boksernya di lantai dan memakainya. Dia kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang dan menatapku gusar. Oh, priaku rupanya baru benar-benar bangun.

“Kenapa kau pergi bekerja?” tanyanya. Pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar, ini masih hari rabu dan aku memang akan pergi bekerja kecuali hari libur.

“Karena aku harus. Dan kau juga, kita sudah terlambat!”

Pria itu mengangkat bokongnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, tapi aku mencegatnya.

“Aku belum selesai denganmu.”

Kening Sasuke berkerut-kerut bingung, tak memahami ucapanku. “Bukankah kau membangunkanku karena kita sudah terlambat pergi bekerja?”

“Well, itu alasan lainnya. Lebih tepatnya, aku sedang mencari setelan kerjaku yang berwarna abu-abu.”

Dia mendesah. “Aku tidak tahu, pakai saja yang lain.”

“Aku tidak bisa.”

Oke, ini masalahnya. Aku sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya—jika kalian ingat—itu setelan terbaikku. Setelan terbaik selalu membuatmu percaya diri dan membuat harimu seakan berjalan dengan sempurna. Terlebih lagi tentang siapa yang akan kutemui hari ini. Pasienku adalah presiden kita, Mrs. Tsunade yang luar biasa itu. Aku harus mengenakan baju terbaik untuk menemuinya, dan membuatku tidak mengacau.

Hm … mungkin ada kata yang lebih tepat daripada mengacau, namun itulah intinya. Aku tidak bisa pergi tanpa baju itu.

Sasuke tampak berpikir dalam sepersekian detik yang kami lewati dalam diam. Aku rasa, dia sudah mengetahui alasannya—mengingat aku sudah berulangkali mengoceh tentang pertemuan ini—sebuah kehormatan untukku.

“Pakai apa saja yang kau punya. Kau selalu terlihat menakjubkan, bahkan tanpa pakaian.”

Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar. Aku memberengut ke arahnya, dan dia menyeringai padaku.

“Ayolah, sayang. Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu padaku atau aku akan menciummu.”

Sebelum aku sempat memelototinya, Sasuke mencium bibirku kilat. “Aku sudah melakukannya,” ujarnya sumringah.

Dia cukup sadar kalau ini tidak akan berhasil meskipun aku sempat merasakan kesenangan saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Lupakan ini, aku butuh setelanku yang ABU-ABU.

“Kau sudah menemui Ayase? Dia mungkin membawanya ke binatu.”

Astaga! Aku melupakannya.

Ayase adalah pembantu di rumah ini, dia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah seperti mengurus cucian, kebersihan dan makanan. Kau tidak berpikir aku melakukannya bukan? Aku wanita karir yang sibuk. Bahkan sebelum tinggal bersama Sasuke, aku hampir memiliki kehidupan yang sama. Aku makan di luar, mengantar pakaianku ke binatu, dan ada orang yang akan datang setiap hari ke rumahku untuk bersih-bersih.

Sebuah keberuntungan ketika Sasuke memiliki yang lebih baik dan menghilangkan kerepotanku. Dia yang terbaik.

Oke kembali ke masalah setelan abu-abuku, aku harus segera mencari Ayase.

Wanita setengah baya itu sedang sibuk membuat sarapan di dapur, beberapa buah pancake tampak mengeluarkan uap kecil di atas piring.

“Ayase-san, aku butuh setelan abu-abuku, jika kau tahu.”

Jangan membacanya seperti aku sedang memarahinya. Percayalah, aku berkata dengan super halus tanpa nada penekanan walau aku tertekan. Aku ingin meneriakinya, tapi hal itu akan sangat tidak sopan. Ayase lebih tua dariku, dia seperti bibi—orang tua—di rumah ini.

“Astaga, Nona, maafkan saya. Saya seharusnya mengambilnya pagi ini ke binatu.”

Mematikan kompornya, dia melesat keluar begitu saja tanpa kuperintahkan.

Aku duduk di depan meja bar dapur, merasa perutku begitu keroncongan karena kegilaan ini. Mengambil piring, aku mulai mengunyah pancake tanpa topping.

“Sudah menemukannya?” Sasuke turun dan mendekatiku. Memberikan satu kecupan di pelipisku lalu bergabung untuk sarapan.

“Ayase lupa mengambilnya dari binatu.”

Dia mengusap lenganku. Aku baru menyadari kalau dia tidak mengenakan setelan kerjanya, tapi sudah mandi dan berbau sepertiku. Ya, kami memang memakai sabun yang sama.

“Kau tidak membutuhkannya lagi,” katanya.

“Apa?”

“Asistenmu baru saja menelepon, mengatakan bahwa Mrs. Tsunade tidak bisa datang hari ini.”

Aku menganga. “Kau mengangkat teleponku?”

Sebenarnya bukan itu masalahnya. Aku hanya terkejut dengan kalimat setelahnya. Oh, sial! Aku mengutuk secara dramatis.

Aku mengembuskan napas pelan dan bangkit. “Baiklah. Sekarang aku bisa dengan bijak memilih setelan lain, aku akan pergi sekarang.”

“Asistenmu juga bilang kau tidak punya jadwal apa-apa hari ini, karena sebenarnya jadwalmu baru di mulai setelah makan siang.”

Aku melongo. Astaga, pikiranku berkelebat cepat, memproses semuanya.

Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. “Kebetulan, rapatku diundur dan akan berlangsung setelah makan siang. Jadi kita punya waktu ....”

Aku tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini saat tangannya merayap ke tubuhku. Oke stop, ingat, aku tidak ingin menjelaskan sesuatu yang seperti ini pada kalian. Anggap aku jahat, dan bayangkan sendiri.

Mari kita lupakan setelan abu-abu terbaikku. Setidaknya sekarang, aku mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari terbaik.

 

~Fin~


End file.
